Hawkeye (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies = HYDRA Loki Chitauri (deceased) Ultron (deceased) Ultron Sentries (deceased) Thanos (deceased) Black Order (deceased) Red Skull Scarlet Witch (formerly) Quicksilver (formerly, deceased) Team Iron Man (formerly) |type of hero = Loyal Superhero |size = 110 }} Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a major character in the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving his debut as a minor character in the 2011 film Thor, one of the titular protagonists of Marvel's The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Avengers: Endgame, one of the secondary tritagonists of the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War, and a mentioned character in Avengers: Infinity War. Barton will return as the titular protagonist of his TV series on Disney+, titled Hawkeye. He is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and founding member of the Avengers, Barton has no real superpowers, but is the world's greatest marksman armed with a recurve bow. He is portrayed by Jeremy Renner, who also portrays William Brandt in the Mission Impossible series, and Hansel in Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. In the Movies Biography Clinton Barton was born on Thursday, January 7, 1971, and spent much of his childhood on his family's homestead. As he matured, Barton developed exceptional marksmanship skills and used them to great effect in the military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D., in which he was given the codename Hawkeye. In one of his missions, he thwarted the plans of mercenary Marcus Scarlotti. Around the time he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., he met and formed a romantic relationship with a woman named Laura, whom he married. Of his associates, only Nick Fury knew about his relationship with Laura and Fury excluded them from his S.H.I.E.L.D. file in order to protect them. Later, he was tasked to carry out the assassination of a young Russian agent codenamed "Black Widow". However, instead of killing her, he opted to let her live, and discovered her true name, Natasha Romanoff. The relationship between the two developed a lasting partnership that continued through bringing her in to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Together they had missions in Budapest, Abidjan and many other locations. The pair became so close that Romanoff was the only other agent Barton told about his family. Appearance In "Thor (2011)" He first appeared in Thor when, Thor broke in to their base to receive his hammer. Clint was aiming his arrow at him to wonder when to shoot, but didn't when the agents arrested Thor. ''The Avengers (2012) A year later, with his mission complete in New Mexico, Barton was assigned to guard the Tesseract at a S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility. When it began emitting increased levels of gamma radiation the entire facility was placed on high alert and most staff were evacuated. Barton and a few others remained as the rearguard for as long as they could. The emissions proved to be a precursor to the unexpected appearance of Loki, who had used it to reach Earth. Barton and the other guards were quickly overpowered and Barton was promptly enslaved into Loki's service. For a time, Barton served Loki as a guard, enforcer, and assassin, completely without volition. When Loki was incarcerated in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Barton led a commando raid against the vessel to free him. They were also directed to add to the chaos that Loki was seeding within his enemies. The attack drew him into direct conflict with the beautiful Black Widow, his closest ally. She bested him in close combat and scored a blow to his head that helped to dislodge Loki's hold over him. Upon recovering from the ordeal, Barton vowed to put Loki down, going so far as to propose an arrow to the Asgardian's eye socket. To that end, he willingly grabbed his equipment and offered to pilot Captain America and the Black Widow to Loki's location, which had been determined as New York City. Once there, the trio formed up with Thor, The (Hulk), and (Iron Man), to fight Loki together. The group quickly found themselves embroiled in a battle for New York City against a huge invasion force of Chitauri that Loki had summoned using the Tesseract. Barton, now operating under the pseudonym of "Hawkeye" and serving as Corporal of the team, initially fought the alien warriors on the streets before switching to a higher vantage point atop a high-rise building to snipe at the alien air support. At one point, he even took a shot at Loki, and although the aim was true, Loki simply snatched the arrow from the air just before it struck. Hawkeye had planned in advance, however, and had rigged the arrow with an explosive head that knocked Loki's transport out of the sky. When the battle was over, Hawkeye and the others parted company. He and Agent Romanoff returned to the service of S.H.I.E.L.D. until the next time the world would call on The Avengers. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron In the opening of this movie, Hawkeye joined the other Avengers in an assault against Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA base. Barton used explosive arrows to destroy many HYDRA bunkers and tanks. At one point he tried to destroy another but his arrow was strangely intercepted by a fast moving opponent. The attacker then threw Barton through the air before revealing himself to be an enhanced man named Pietro Maximoff, taunting Barton. Before Hawkeye could get away, he was shot in the side and gravely wounded; Black Widowcame to his aid and Thor was able to get him back to the Quinjet to recover. The Winning Party Barton was taken back to Avengers Tower where his injured skin was repaired by Doctor Helen Cho; Barton joked that he was now made of plastic but made a full recovery. Later, during the celebration party at Avengers Tower, Barton voiced disbelief that Mjølnir could only be lifted by Thor; Thor then challenged all of the guests to lift his hammer. Barton was the first to try but soon failed. After the others had all tried and failed, they were interrupted when Ultron and the Ultron Sentriesattacked the Avengers. Barton and the others fought against their attacker and won the fight. War against Ultron Barton joined the team when they had located Ultron and the Maximoff twins in a ship off the coast of South Africa, getting a supply of Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. Stark, Rogers and Thor confronted Ultron directly while Barton and Romanoff stayed further back to provide cover. Ultron and the Maximoffs attacked, at the same time Klaue sent his soldiers to attack the Avengers. In the ensuing battle, the Scarlet Witch entranced most of the Avengers, causing them to become distracted by terrible visions. When she attempted to do the same to Barton, however, he was prepared for her and incapacitated her, not allowing himself to be put under mind control again. Her brother whisked her away to safety before she could be arrested. Retreat The Avengers become unpopular due to a massive battle between Hulk and Iron Man in his "Hulkbuster" armor in the middle of South Africa; at the same time many of the members were still suffering from the effects of Wanda Maximoff's visions. Maria Hill stated that there was no information about Banner's arrest order yet. Knowing they needed to get away and recover, Barton flew the team to his homestead, realizing that no one would be able to find them there. Once they arrived, Barton introduced them to his family. In private, Laura expressed concern about whether he should remain in the Avengers. He initially thought that she believed they did not need him, but she revealed that she felt they needed him too much, as the others' teamwork leaves a lot to be desired and she did not believe they would support him and the work he does for them. Nick Fury arrived and spoke to the team, motivating them to gather together and fight Ultron. Bruce Banner revealed that Ultron's plan would be to create another body made of synthetic tissue using the Cradle, and would likely do this with the help of Helen Cho. As the team prepared to leave, Barton said his farewells to his wife and promised that he would return. Battle on Seoul The team discovered Banner was correct had use attempting to build a new body using the Cradle, Barton piloted the Quinjet and used it to keep the team informed of Ultron's location. When Captain America needed assistance fighting Ultron, Barton dropped Natasha Romanoff out of the Quinjet on a motorbike to join the fight. Eventually Romanoff was able to get onboard the truck Ultron was using, when the Ultron Sentries tried to fly the Cradle to safety, Romanoff dropped it out for Barton to catch with the Quinjet. However Romanoff was captured by the Ultron Sentries. Birth of Vision Bringing the Cradle back to Avengers Tower, Barton began searching for Natasha Romanoff by working out where Ultroncould have taken her. He soon learned that during the battle in Seoul, Steve Rogers had recruited the Maximoff twins after they had betrayed Ultron. Barton was present when Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were confronted when they tried to upload J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body Ultron was creating, after a brief fight with the rest of the team, Thor arrived and used his lightning to activate the being. The being jumped out and briefly attacked Thor until he looked out over the city, the being apologised and called itself the Vision and claimed to wish to assist them to fight Ultron. As proof of his honor, Vision handed Thor's Mjølnir. Battle on Sokovia and Ultron's Machine The team located Ultron in Sokovia and arrived; their first priority was to evacuate the civilians. Barton sat in a clock tower and overlooked the evacutation, ensuring that the Ultron Sentries did not attack the people. Eventually Ultron made his move and used a device to cause the city to float off the ground before sending out his Sentries to attack the Avengers. Barton and the rest of the team engaged the robots in a major battle, while focusing on protecting the civilians. At one point during the battle, Barton savedWanda Maximoff and hid her in a building. He managed to calm her down and told her if she continued fighting in the battle, she would officially be an Avenger. While Barton continued to fight, Maximoff joined him and destroyed the robots. Pietro Maximoff then took her in his arms and ran to the centre of the city, mocking Barton. Irritated, Barton aimed his arrow at Pietro and jokingly considered shooting him. As the battle became much more intense, Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived on board a Helicarrier to evacuate the city while War Machine joined them in the battle. When Barton attempted to rescue a young child, he found himself under fire by Ultronwho had stolen a Quinjet. Seeing no way to escape, Barton tried to use his body to protect the boy, but they were saved by Pietro Maximoff, who ran into the line of fire and was killed. Barton carried Maximoff's body onto the Helicarrier and collapsed next to it. Later ,Ultron have arrived to the Sokovian church, dressed in his new Mark 45 Iron Man armor, Stark was confronted by Ultron in his new vibranium form. Ultron deduced that Stark was stalling to protect the people of Sokovia in which the latter affirmed Sokovia was meant to be Ultron's target for his main plan. Ultron countered by saying that he has moved beyond his mission and that he is free. Ultron Sentries emerged from the ground and began to terrorize the citizens of Sokovia, prompting Iron Man and the Avengers to defend them. Ultron was then confronted by the Vision, whom Ultron recognized as the synthetic body he had planned to use as his initial final form. Although Vision tried to reason with Ultron, the latter grabbed and choked the former in the air, allowing Vision to access Ultron's mind and effectively cut off his connection to the Internet. Tired from the skirmish, Vision was incapacitated by Ultron who remarked how the Avengers have taken everything away from him. Ultron then activated the vibranium detonator inside the church thus enacting the first stage of his main plan. Dust erupted from the outskirts of Sokovia and the city began to rise into the air; revealing that Ultron's machine underneath the city's landmass allowed it to forcibly lift the entire city into the sky with the Chitauri's anti-gravitational technology found at Strucker's base. When Sokovia further rose into the sky, nearly approaching the Earth's atmosphere, Ultron gave a speech as his Sentries began to terrorize the Avengers and the citizens of Sokovia. Ultron then attacked Thor in the air, having recognized him as a noteworthy obstacle. The two engaged in battle after Ultron threw him down into the church. Though Ultron was able to outmatch Thor, the latter hinted at stalling the fight, after which Vision emerged and hit Ultron away using Mjolnir. Though it seemed as if there were no means of evacuating the citizens, the Helicarrier arrived to the rescue with War Machine, Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Cameron Klein. The Ultron Sentries attempted to sabotage the Helicarier, only to be destroyed by War Machine. Battling and Defeating Ultron Barton and The Avengers deduced Ultron's final scheme: he plans to raise the entire city ofNovi Grad into the sky and crash it back down to Earth via the machine located underneath Sokovia's land mass; a means of replicating the impact of a meteor to cause an extinction-level event. The entire Avengers gathered inside the church to defend the vibranium detonator and prevent the city from crashing, with Thor decidedly taunting Ultron. Ultron summoned the entirety of his Ultron Sentries for one final battle and relished in the notion of the Avengers failing humanity while making way for the new age. Ultron commanded his entire army to attack the Avengers all at once from all sides of the church. Through the combined efforts of the Avengers, the large number of Ultron Sentries were slowly reduced until there were barely any left. Ultron finally joined the battle and fought against Vision in an aerial confrontation, with the two hovering and circling above the center of the church. Though Ultron seemingly outmatched him in physical strength, the Vision blasted Ultron with the power of the Mind Stone, essentially pushing Ultron outside the church. Iron Man and Thor joined in and fired at full blast towards Ultron; using their repulsors and lightning respectively. With Ultron kept at bay through the combined efforts of Vision, Iron Man, and Thor, Ultron's vibranium armor began to melt and peel away. The three would halt their combined assault, only to find Ultron still standing, albeit greatly damaged. Before Ultron could finish remarking toward them, the Hulk dashed in and punched Ultron into the air. Most of the remaining Ultron Sentries attempt to escape as means of allowing Ultron to retain a substitute host body, though most of them were chased down and destroyed by Vision and War Machine. With his vibranium armor effectively damaged, Ultron decided to hijack the Avengers' vacant Quinjet and fired its ammunition at civilians. Hawkeye, upon realizing that a kid was in danger comes to the rescue and Ultron attempts to shoot them both. However, Pietro Maximoff arrives in a flash, only to sacrifice himself to Ultron for Hawkeye, much to Wanda's misery. The Hulk jumped inside the Quinjet's open hangar and threw Ultron back out, in which the latter crashed near the church. Injured and weak, Ultron was confronted by an angered Wanda who had abandoned her post from the church. Though Ultron still showed sympathy and concern for her safety, Wanda related her painful experience of losing her brother and likened it to dying. Wanda pried out Ultron's robotic heart and crushed it, inadvertently allowing him to activate the machine inside the church through one of his Ultron Sentries. Although everyone was evacuated, Sokovia began to plummet. Thor and Iron Man effectively destroyed the entirety of Ultron's machine and the landmass containing Sokovia's capital city, thus stopping the "Age Of Ultron" from coming to fruition. ''Captain America: Civil War'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Abilities Clint Barton's main ability is his extraordinary talent in marksmanship, with a particular speciality in archery. His unique skills have made him a core member of the Avengers, despite not being applied to the initiative, and one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents prior to the fall of the agency. *'Master Marksman': Hailed as the World's greatest marksman, Barton is an outstanding all-around master marksman, tremendously skilled in wielding both conventional firearms and archery bows with virtually unerring accuracy. Due to his superior eyesight and impeccable hand-eye coordination, Barton is capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, strike enemies's weak points with extreme accuracy and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances, even precisely shoot down a Chitauri Chariot without even looking at it. He is ambidextrous, able to use bows with either hand in either place. He can also score a bulls-eye with three darts simultaneously thrown without effort. During his retirement, he often played golf where he claimed to hit a hole-in-one every single time. *'Expert Assassin': Barton is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest assassins, having once been assigned to kill Black Widow, a notorious master assassin, and was assigned to be a special agent in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigation of the item that was found in New Mexico, having been able to neutralize Thor in case Phil Coulson had ordered it. *'Expert Acrobat': Barton is highly athletic and agile, capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. *'Expert Martial Artist': Barton is an excellent combatant, having been extensively trained in various forms of martial arts as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He could swiftly incapacitate Scarlet Witch in close quarters, successfully avoiding her mind manipulation powers. When brainwashed by Loki, he could fight the extremely skilled Black Widow to a standstill, only losing when the latter resorted to guerilla tactics to best him in combat. In the Avengers Civil War, he later fought evenly against her again, and was able to swiftly knock Black Widow down, but it should be noted that Scarlet Witch swiftly interrupted their duel and called Barton out on pulling his punches. He also managed to temporarily hold his own against the considerably stronger Black Panther during the airport fight. Barton also managed to bring down many Chitauri troops and Ultron Sentries while fighting alongside the other Avengers, using his bow and arrows as melee weapons for close quarters. *'Expert Tactician': Barton has been trained in military tactics, being able to command a team of operatives under the unwitting control of Loki to heist a vault in Germany and infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with esteemed success, often using diversions to accomplish his goals. *'Expert Pilot': Barton is an accomplished pilot, able to fly a Quinjet even when a fierce battle was going on and even receiving a cargo into the Quinjet while piloting it in mid-air. He was also the one usually piloting the Avengers Quinjet before he left the team. *'Expert Stick Fighter': Barton is capable of skillfully wielding a baton in combat, and using his bow as a melee weapon in the manner of an improvised staff. His bow is also capable of transforming into an actual bo staff, which he showed great skill in wielding against Black Panther in the Avengers Civil War, although he was ultimately defeated and knocked out. *'Multilingual': According to his S.H.I.E.L.D. file, Barton can speak English, Russian, Chinese, and Arabic. Equipment Trick arrow quiver: Hawkeye's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from a control on his bow, Hawkeye can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. Collapsible Recurve bow: The bow is capable of folding on itself(most likely for either easier transport, concealing it, or both) & has a selector and transmitter that allows Hawkeye to control his mechanical quiver. It also has a laser sight. Gallery Hawkeye-Thor.jpg|Hawkeye's first appearance, "Thor". Hawkeye_Poster.png|Hawkeye in "The Avengers" promotional poster. Hawkeye-AOU.jpg|Hawkeye in "Avengers: Age of Ultron". Hawkeye CACW Profile.png|Hawkeye in "Captain America: Civil War". Hawkeye_Endgame_Textless.jpg|Hawkeye in "Avengers: Endgame". Hawkeye2-Avengers.png|Hawkeye's concept art. Avengers hawkeye & SHIELD.png Civil War Promo 02.jpg|Hawkeye with Team Cap concept art. Avengers-Quantum Suits.jpg|Hawkeye with the Avengers in their advanced tech suits. Avengersnewhires.jpg|Barton with Rogers and Romanoff. The-Avengers-20121.jpg|Hawkeye with the assembled Avengers. The Avengers Assembled.jpg|Hawkeye with the Avengers, standing over Loki. Shawarma Palace.png|Hawkeye eating Shawarma with the team. The avengers aou333.jpg|Hawkeye with the Avengers in the opening of Age of Ultron. Tony-Ultron.png|Clint with Tony, seeing Ultron. Untitled-01-55-23.jpg|Hawkeye with the Avengers, before the final battle against Ultron. Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch.JPG|Hawkeye with Scarlet Witch. Captain America Civil War 100.png|Hawkeye with Team Captain America. The-Avengers-Clash.png|Hawkeye at the start of the clash. 058 0014.jpg|Hawkeye in the Infinity War Prelude comic. Marvel's Captain Marvel Prelude 07.jpg|''Captain Marvel'' Prelude comic. Avengers (Endgame).png|Hawkeye with the Avengers. The-Avengers-Advanced-Tech-Suit.png|Hawkeye with the Avengers for the time heist. Avengers-Black-Panther-kneel.png|Hawekeye kneels with the others to honor Tony Stark's funeral. Barton_Family.png|The Barton family attend Tony Stark's funeral. Hawkeye-Funko-Pop.jpg|Funko Pop of Hawkeye. Trivia *In Endgame, he is an assassin to Thanos after the Bartons' death. But when Black Widow asks for his help, he performs a Heel Face Turn. This makes Hawkeye the Dragon to Thanos. *Hawkeye becomes Demoted to Extra in Captain America: Civil War, appearing after an hour and twenty-two minutes. *In The Avengers, he could be considered as the Quinary Antagonist, as he spent a major portion of the movie brainwashed by Loki. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Honorable Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Avengers Members Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Strategists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Rescuers Category:Vengeful Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Global Protection Category:Nemesis Category:Nurturer Category:Lethal Category:Military Category:Male Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Famous Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Arrogant Category:War Heroes